


sticks and stones may break my bones

by coreoftheabyss



Category: DCU, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, cain's rock collection, gets a little mention, lmaoo, mazicain is where it's at, throw canon out the door bc canon is mayo af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coreoftheabyss/pseuds/coreoftheabyss
Summary: tumblr prompt: mazicain + “forget it. you fucking suck.”





	sticks and stones may break my bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themuslimbarbie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themuslimbarbie/gifts).



“Forget it old man, you fucken suck _anyway!_ ” Maze whips around, stalking off in annoyance. She doesn’t know why she tried. Cain was as boring as his stupid rock collection.

“Jesus..” Maze throws Cain a withering gaze when she hears his utterance, to which he rolls his eyes. “Jesus fucken Christ on his crucifix,” he enunciates, just to piss her off more, and she hisses. She actually hisses.

Putting up his hands placatingly, he walks towards her. Sliding his muscular arms around her slim waist, he pulls her flush against him. He always feels slightly warmer than other humans and it’s nice when they’re in bed together.

“Maze, just because I don’t want you to tie me up, doesn’t mean I don’t trust you.” He turns her around and she wants to still be mad at him, to find any reason to hold on to anger, but his voice is rumbling next to her ear and it feels nice.

“I’ve been tied up enough in my life. Too many times to count, all of them bad.” He looks at her with those old, tired eyes. She thinks she’s tired, too. She wonders if he can see it.

“I’m not like Lucifer. I don’t like pain. You don’t have to like pain around me either.” He’s feeling brave today and brings up a hand to cup her cheek. It reminds her another familiar incident, but somehow, this one feels warmer. Safer.

“It’s fine if you do but what can I say, I’m old and,” he shrugs, “maybe a little traditional. In contrary, chains and whips _don’t_ excite me.” Cain quirks his lips, his eyes smug like they always are when he slips in what he thinks are relevant references.

Maze knows he likes it when she calls him old man like he isn’t eons beyond ancient. Maybe she likes it too when he pretends she’s the young human woman that her facade shows. Maybe there is a little fun in pretending.

She kisses that smirk off his lips, asking him “Oh yeah, Marcus? Do you prefer soft women?” between each meeting of their lips. “Is that why you went after Decker?”

Cain blinks, a little surprised she’s using his alias and bringing up the detective while they’re currently making out. She usually calls him Cain. Pierce if she’s feeling nice. Somehow, his birth name doesn’t feel offending when it rolls off her tongue. And Chloe, well, that was certainly a lapse in judgment that still stung pretty freshly.

“Umm, well.. actually, no, I have no excuse for that. But in my defense, you and Lucifer?” he raises an eyebrow and she rolls her eyes.

“Fine, you made your point. I’m not tying you up and we’re not talking about our exes. Now can we fuck, old and vanilla man? You didn’t say all those nice things for no reason, did you?” Her tone is nonchalant, but Maze’s arms around his neck are definitely pulling his head closer to hers.

Cain chuckles, his dancing eyes the only warning she gets before he lifts her up clean off the floor, and then she’s feeling the solidity of a wall against her back.

She pushes up against him, her heat against his. She’s always been impatient and Cain knows that. But tonight, he seems set on distracting her with slow kisses, his lips trying to find every inch of her.

“Come on, old man! I thought we were fucking?” She tries to hurry him up, hands reach for his fly, but he just snags them and pushes her arms above her head. Since this was more her style, she wags her brows playfully and licks her lips.

“I see. You don’t like being tied up but.. how about tying people up, Cain?”

“Don’t be like that, Mazikeen. What is it with you and rope? Chains? Handcuffs?” He laughs but there was a confused note in there somewhere.

Maze shrugs, as best she could with her arms still above her head. “You tell me, Lieutenant. You’re the cop.”

Cain growls, pushing more roughly against her, and Maze lets out a moan. She thinks maybe they’re finally getting somewhere when she hears some unintelligible mumbling.

“What is it, old man? You gotta speak up, I can’t really hear you over that nice thick cock of yours against my thigh.” She thinks over the centuries, something like that wouldn’t embarrassing him anymore, but she swears he starts blushing up a storm.

“Don’t tell Lucifer. Or Decker. _Or_ Lopez. Or anyone at the precinct for that matter. But I never tried handcuffs in the bedroom before, and I was thinking.. maybe it wouldn’t be so bad with you? You’re not going to kill me in the middle of sex again, are you?” How he manages to actually look like he’s sincerely asking her that question, she’ll never figure out.

Maze rolls her eyes. It was one time, an accident at that, and now he can cross that off his list. Honestly, she was helping him.

“No, old man, I’m not going to kill you. We’ve had sex at least seven times since and I haven’t slipped up yet, have I?”

**Author's Note:**

> canon is canceled bc lucifer (tv) managed to hired tom welling for a season and didn't even bother to give him an interesting storyline. join me while i steer the mazicain and marcella ships.


End file.
